


Un camino en Raftel

by Hessefan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-10
Updated: 2011-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usopp está enfermo, Chopper agotado, y Sanji con todas las ganas de mimar al tirador. Una conversación distinta, que será decisiva para ambos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un camino en Raftel

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : _Todavía no ha surtido efecto el cambio de identidad, sigo siendo yo y Eiichiro Oda, Eiichiro Oda. One Piece le pertenece._

**Disclaimer** : _Todavía no ha surtido efecto el cambio de identidad, sigo siendo yo y Eiichiro Oda, Eiichiro Oda. One Piece le pertenece._

El parte médico del día fue alentador; si bien Usopp no se encontraba del todo recuperado, la fiebre había bajado lo suficiente como para no considerarla un peligro.

Las ojeras del reno llegaban al suelo, por eso desde hacía varios días Sanji le había propuesto hacerse cargo él de administrarle la medicación y de vigilar su evolución, turnándose.

Desde que Usopp cayó fuertemente enfermo, había dormido en la enfermería, mientras Chopper lo hacía en la silla, sin suponer que tendría que estar tantos días en esa circunstancia.

Por supuesto que como médico no se quejaba; pero claro que con el correr de los días el cansancio se hizo sentir, por eso no rechazó la primera oferta de Sanji. Y pese a que todos se habían ofrecido, el cocinero se había mostrado muy territorial, así que sólo ellos dos se encargaban de cuidarlo.

—¿Ya terminaste? —preguntó, notándolo abstraído.

—¿Eh? —Chopper lo miró algo ido, pero después sonrió—Sí, ya está lista. —Luego susurró pidiendo silencio—: Está durmiendo.

Sanji miró el semblante tranquilo de su amigo, dormía apaciblemente mirando hacia la pared, apenas sobresalía la cabeza por debajo de las mantas, y el cabello abultado le cubría el rostro.

—Ve a dormir —miró el reloj en la pared, en tres horas tenía que despertarlo para darle la medicación que Chopper recién había terminado de preparar.

El reno bostezó, estirando las patitas.

—A las doce en punto…

—Sí, lo sé… le toca —Sanji apagó el cigarrillo arrojándolo por la borda.

Chopper se fue con paso tranquilo al cuarto de los chicos, se sentía en verdad agotado, porque Usopp le preocupaba lo suficiente para mantenerlo en vela. El virus contraído en la última isla había sido difícil de combatir y pasó noches enteras tratando de dar con la medicina correcta.

Como siempre ocurría, al cerrar la puerta, el rubio se quitó la máscara diaria que portaba para mostrarse como era ante la única persona que lo conocía así: Sonrió enternecido, para acercarse a la cama y destapar un poco las frazadas, se sentó quitándose los zapatos y se acostó junto a Usopp, abrazándolo por la espalda. Podía oler el aroma a jabón que desprendía su cuerpo recién bañado, una tarea que podía realizarla solo —desde ya, estaba enfermo no inválido—, pero que igual insistía en ser supervisado… y sólo por Sanji.

No, no había ninguna intención indecorosa detrás del acto, Sanji lo ayudaba, porque en verdad días atrás Usopp no tenía fuerzas siquiera para hacer algo tan básico como ducharse, sentía las fuerzas drenadas y un dolor de cabeza constante.

Poco a poco Sanji se quedó dormido, sintiéndose seguro que, la alarma que el reno siempre ponía, sonaría para despertarlo; y ya casi tenía lista la comida que Usopp no había probado por estar durmiendo, nada más restaba darle la terminación.

Sí, era agotador, pero le encantaba mimar a Usopp de esa forma, sentir que lo necesitaba, aunque no fuera tan así. Por eso no podía reprocharle los caprichos que tenía, los aceptaba condescendientes pese a quejarse por costumbre.

Usopp despertó antes de que la mentada alarma sonase, hambriento y levemente de mejor ánimo. Sintió la cercanía de Sanji, el brazo de él rodeando la cintura y el pesado respirar en la nuca. Sonrió, le encantaba estar así. Se quedó unos minutos disfrutando del abrazo, pero el estomago tronó avisando que necesitaba de las artes culinarias del cocinero.

Dio la vuelta poco a poco tratando de no despertarlo, se sentía lo suficientemente bien como para caminar hasta la cocina y buscarse comida, le daba pena despertarlo, sin embargo el rubio abrió los ojos, removiéndose alarmado.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó, todavía dormido.

Usopp rió bajito.

—Sí. No quería despertarte —se sentó en la cama, tratando de quitarse las frazadas de encima.

—¿Qué haces?

El tirador volvió a acostarse; aunque no había querido abusar de la bondad del cocinero, él tampoco podía ocultar cuanto le gustaba que lo malcriase así.

—Tengo hambre, Sanji —fue como una queja, o un lamento.

—Enseguida te traigo la comida —intentó sentarse en la cama para colocarse los zapatos, pero se sentía mareado del sueño. Somnoliento miró el reloj, todavía faltaba una hora para la medicación.

—¿Qué hiciste de cenar?

—Conseguí el pescado que querías —le sonrió, había conseguido uno proveniente de una de las islas otoñales. —Puedo hacerte una ensalada para acompañarlo, ¿quieres? —lo tapó de nuevo, hasta el cuello.

—Qué rico —se aferró a las mantas, que luego quitó. —Necesito ir al baño, quiero cepillarme los dientes y lavarme la cara —explicó con el fin de que el otro le permitiese pararse.

Sanji bostezó y puso en marcha sus huesos, pero Usopp lo llamó desde la cama, estirando los brazos.

—¿Qué? —El cocinero arqueó una ceja.

—¿Me levantas? —pidió cual si fuera un niño pequeño que le exige upa a la madre.

—No voy a cargarte, Usopp.

El mentado puso una cara de desolación y decepción que destrozó al rubio, se removió en la cama como si estuviera agonizando de dolor y de tristeza, para después dar la vuelta mirando la pared.

Sanji chistó y se acercó a él, pero el tirador lanzó una carcajada cuando vio las claras intenciones del otro por cargarlo en brazos y hacerle upa.

—Era una broma, puedo solo. —Había sido una prueba, una de las tantas que a veces ambos se hacían.

Como si necesitasen comprobar que tan comprometidos estaba uno con el otro. Usopp siempre era el que terminaba más cabreado, el que se enojaba con más facilidad, el que explotaba como una bomba. Pero porque Sanji le daba motivos: coqueteaba con todas las mujeres y, por sobretodo, era muy lindo.

Aunque Usopp hubiera querido darle celos, nunca tuvo con qué, ni menos con quien —eso creía él, amén del que resto de la humanidad pensase lo contrario—. A lo sumo lograba frustrarlo cuando le prestaba más atención a sus inventos, pero porque Sanji era un poquito narcisista y absorbente, y pretendía que el tirador sólo le prestase atención a él.

Usopp era distinto: le gustaba tener su espacio, realizar sus actividades diarias, disfrutar un poco de la soledad al pescar, jugar con Luffy y Chopper. Sanji pretendía retenerlo siempre a su lado. Así estuviese cocinando, lo quería tener cerca, atento a él. Como si Usopp no estuviera atento, todo el tiempo, al rubio… se desvivía de amor por él, aunque no lo demostrase abiertamente ante los demás.

En esa ocasión, estando convaleciente, no se había quejado ni una vez de la simbiosis de Sanji. Al contrario, le agradaba tener esa atención desmedida.

—Veo que estás mejor —resaltó el cocinero—, ¿por qué no vienes a cenar a la mesa?

—No —murmuró con pereza—, tráeme la comida a la cama.

—Qué vago. —El cocinero lanzó un suspiro de hastío y se fue en busca de la cena, prendiendo un cigarrillo en el camino.

Usopp entonces fue al baño y al volver se acostó, remolón, en la cama. Desde que había enfermado, no había tenido las fuerzas suficientes para "aprovechar" la intimidad que tenía con Sanji. Rió maquiavélico por pensamientos tan pecaminosos que cruzaban por su mente.

La comida estaba deliciosa, y entre una cosa y otra, había llegado la hora de la medicación. Usopp la odiaba, y aunque comprendía que ya era un adulto y debía obedecer, le encantaba hacer rabiar a Sanji.

—Vamos, Usopp… no te comportes como un niño.

—Pero sabe feo… —se quejó, frunciendo la frente. Sanji lo miró entre ojos, sabía que lo hacía sólo para verlo rogar.

—Tómalo y yo… te haré uno de mis jugos especiales.

Sí, uno de esos tantos que solía hacerles a sus chicas y que habían pasado a ser exclusividad del tirador. El mentado, con esa condición, aceptó tomar la medicina.

Sanji iba de un lado al otro atendiéndolo, y Usopp no dejaba de pensar en lo mucho que debía quererlo para soportarlo a ese extremo. Decidió darle tregua, por el momento. Es que, le costaba pensarlo y mucho más admitirlo, pero sabía que dentro de poco tiempo ya no podría abusar de Sanji; ya no comería su comida, ni recibiría su atención.

—Ey, ¿estás bien? —preguntó el cocinero, notó el cambio abrupto en el semblante del tirador. De pasar a estar sonriente a mostrar una expresión taciturna.

Usopp palmeó la cama y lo invitó a acostarse a su lado.

—Pronto llegaremos a Raftel.

—Increíble, ¿no? —murmuró Sanji tomándolo entre sus brazos.

No pudo decir más, había tratado de no pensar en el tema, pero cuánto más cerca habían estado del objetivo, del trayecto final, más le atormentaba la mera idea de una despedida.

—Me preguntó qué o cómo será el One Piece —suspiró, acomodándose en el pecho de Sanji para luego cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por el confort—, después de todo lo que hemos atravesado… por fin —susurró—, podremos volver a casa.

Esas palabras perturbaron al cocinero a límites insospechados.

—¿Qué harás una vez que… termine el viaje?

Usopp abrió los ojos y pensó las palabras a decir. Podía mentirle, como lo había hecho hasta entonces, o ser cruelmente sincero. Optó por lo segundo, porque comprendía que no tendría otra oportunidad para tocar el tema. Sanji era complicado cuando se trataba de hablar sobre lo que sentían.

—Pues… pensé en volver a mi aldea, pedirle matrimonio a Kaya y formar una familia —dijo, como quien da la lista del supermercado.

Sanji se removió inquieto, y Usopp supo entonces, más por el semblante de Sanji que por su actitud de distanciarlo de su cuerpo, que algo le había molestado.

Sonrió, porque aunque Sanji nunca se lo había dicho, podía sentirlo.

—Iré a acomodar la cocina —dijo sentándose en la cama, pero la mano de Usopp aferrándolo de la camisa y sus ojos humedeciéndose le hicieron tragar saliva. Comprendía que ahora no tenía escapatoria.

—Sanji…

—¿Sí? —concedió con desidia.

—Te amo.

No era la primera vez que se lo decía, o sí, al menos de esa manera tan clara, si bien antes se lo había dado a entender de muchas formas. Sanji lo miró y parpadeó, como si estuviera analizando algo complicado, hasta que soltó con tono parco:

—Si tanto me amas… ¿por qué te vas a casar con Kaya?

Usopp sonrió, entendía que eso había molestado a Sanji de una manera que jamás creyó que le iba a importunar… y el detalle no podía hacerle más feliz. ¿Sanji lo quería en verdad?

—Es cruel, ¿no? Casarme con ella, sin amarla —cerró los ojos, alzó las cejas y suspiró—pero la quiero, y la amaba… o creía poder hacerlo, al menos hasta antes de conocerte a ti de esta forma.

—Haz lo que quieras —murmuró con enojo que trató de disimularlo.

—Espera —lo frenó de nuevo, aferrándolo otra vez de la camisa—, sé que no es tu estilo, que no soy una chica y todo eso —dijo autosuficiente y con cierto tono despectivo—, pero… si me lo dices… podría… considerar… —titubeó, a último momento se acobardó—quedarme a tu lado en vez de…

—Quédate conmigo —lo dijo de corrido y sin titubear, incapaz de poder creer que realmente le estaba pidiendo que se quedase con él.

Porque al pedirle eso, no lo hacía de manera vaga o banal, no… le estaba pidiendo que se quedara con él para toda la vida. Comprendía así que le arrebataba a Usopp la posibilidad de formar una familia.

—Santo cielo —murmuró derrotado. —¿Nunca vas a decirme que me amas? —se quejó, perdiendo la mirada.

Debía aceptarlo así, Sanji era extremadamente romántico y pesado con él, en especial cuando se lo proponía y al menos hasta que Usopp le resaltaba que no era una chica como para ponerse tan cargoso, pero jamás le había dedicado esas mágicas palabras que tanto simbolizan.

—¿Hace falta, Usopp? —preguntó con dureza—¿No es evidente, si te estoy pidiendo que vengas conmigo cuando termine el viaje? ¿No es obvio, acaso, que no quiero separarme de ti, que no quiero que te cases con Kaya ni con nadie?

—No, no hace falta —reconoció—, pero —continuó con vileza—, no me iré contigo si no me lo dices.

Sanji entornó los ojos.

—Eres pesado cuando quieres, después me dices a mí que lo soy —se quejó. —Y no —se cruzó de brazos—, ahora no te lo voy a decir. Me molesta que me impongas condiciones.

—Bien —alzó los hombros y se volvió a acostar mirando la pared. —Entonces me casaré con Kaya.

Sanji frunció la frente y abrió la boca, hirviendo de furia. Eso era jugar sucio, ¿qué puta fijación tenía con eso? ¿Tan importante era escuchar de su boca que lo amaba? Sí, aunque le costase reconocer que al final su corazón le pertenecía a un hombre, y aunque recién en ese momento, rogándole que se quede a su lado, se estuviera dando cuenta de lo mucho que lo amaba, no lo veía necesario. Menos cuando de uno de los tantos caprichos infantiles de Usopp se trataba. Era eso en verdad lo que le cabreaba, porque de ser otra la circunstancia, no sería tan idiota o necio de negar que lo adoraba al borde de la locura.

—Ven aquí —lo aferró de la nariz y lo hizo voltear de malos modos.

—¡Suéltame la nariz, Sanji! ¡Sabes lo mucho que odio que hagas eso, déjamela en paz! —cuando finalmente el rubio lo soltó, se la aferró él mismo, tratando de mantenerla alejada del cocinero.

—Y yo odio que te comportes así —dijo con dureza. Usopp estalló en carcajadas, el cocinero estaba mortalmente celoso y se veía tan adorable que tenía ganas de comérselo. —No le veo lo gracioso, te estoy diciendo… pidiendo que te quedes conmigo y tú —no pudo completar la oración, el tirador le puso una mano en la boca, pero enseguida se la quitó—, déjame hablar, Usopp, me estoy enojando —fue sincero, pero el mentado seguía riendo.

—Cállate, Sanji —impuso, logrando enojarlo aun más—, o te haré callar.

—Sí, claro… me gustaría saber cómo —volvió a aferrarlo de la larga nariz, porque sabía cuánto le molestaba eso al tirador, y vaya que quería fastidiarlo.

—¡Sanji! —logró quitárselo de encima, para echarse sobre él aferrándolo de los brazos. Quiso acomodarse, para darle un beso, pero el cocinero lo rechazó—Ey, ¿tan enojado estás? ¿Era una…?

—No digas que era una broma, porque no es gracioso, Usopp —reprochó—, voy en serio. Te pido que te quedes conmigo, porque te amo, porque quiero estar toda la vida a tu lado, y tú te diviertes haciéndome rabiar, por puro gusto nomás. —Realizó una breve pausa—Y encima te sigues riendo. Eres un bastardo cuando te lo propones.

Pero Usopp reía de felicidad no por maldad porque, a pesar de la dureza con la que le hablaba, por fin se lo había dicho.

—Te ves tan lindo enojado. —E imitándolo cuando le hacía el cumplido a Nami, acotó—: ¡Sanji-kyun se ve tan lindo enojado!

—Idiota.

—Ey, no soy Zoro, así que no voy a empezar una pelea verbal contigo.

Pese a todo, Sanji seguía cabreado, así que Usopp, viendo que lo había llevado al límite, guardó silencio por un momento. Se acostó junto al rubio, analizando la situación. Como si recién cayese en la cuenta de lo que significaba el pedido de Sanji, de lo que significaba darle una respuesta, sea un sí o un no.

—Sanji —llamó la atención del rubio, pero este seguía mirando la pared, con expresión sombría. No se molestó en voltear. —Ey, Sanji, te estoy hablando —volvió a llamarlo pero el mentado sólo murmuró un "qué" apagado—, mírame o… —pensó en algo para hacerle—o te clavo la nariz en el ojo.

El cocinero giró la cabeza lentamente para mirarlo con una expresión que partía en dos al tirador.

—Si no quieres, Usopp… —concedió con tristeza—no me voy a enojar, pero… preferiría que por una vez no seas tan cobarde ni tan mentiroso —había sido hiriente, pero estaba dolido—, y seas sincero.

No obstante el tirador no se mostró mosqueado, sino reflexivo.

—Mi casa es humilde —ante el desconcierto que sus palabras habían generado en el rubio, aclaró—, es pequeña y le falta mantención pero… creo que los dos estaremos bien ahí. ¡La aldea es muy animada en épocas festivas!

Sanji abrió la boca, pero ninguna palabra surgió de inmediato.

—Será raro… todos a la larga hablarán. —Había entendido lo que Usopp quería decirle—Dos hombres viviendo juntos, tarde o temprano… —dejó la oración a medio formar.

—¿Y en qué pensabas?

—Pues, en el Baratie…

—Está lleno de piratas…

—Por eso, estaremos cómodos y además…

—No —se lamentó, sentándose en la cama—, yo amo mi aldea.

—Y yo amo el Baratie —retrucó el cocinero. Conocía la naturaleza de Usopp, sabía que a veces era un poquitito egoísta.

Suspiró, si quería que su historia con él tuviera un final feliz, debía dar el brazo a torcer, aunque le hastiaba ser siempre él el que lo hiciera. ¿Qué más daba el lugar? Sólo quería seguir estando a su lado una vez que el viaje llegara a su fin. Sin embargo, justo a punto de darse por vencido fue el mismo Usopp quien habló:

—Yo amo mi aldea —repitió—, pero más te amo a ti —alzó los hombros, sonriéndole con cariño—, será mejor buscar tierra neutral.

—¿Tierra neutral? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Algo como… el All Blue. Sería un buen hogar, ¿no te parece? —Propuso—Tu podrás cocinar, tener tu negocio —enumeró con calma. —Aunque hay mucha competencia porque está lleno de cocineros, tú eres el mejor del mundo y en poco tiempo te harás famoso…

Sanji sonrió de oreja a oreja; la idea era buena porque sin dudas él podría seguir haciendo lo que le gustaba: cocinar en ese idílico lugar. De esa forma ninguno de los dos tenía que renunciar a nada, o mejor dicho, ambos renunciaban y ganaban lo mismo.

—Tú lo que quieres es que yo trabaje para mantenerte.

—Por supuesto —reconoció sin escrúpulos—, bastante con eso de que soy la parte "femenina" de esta relación. ¿No lo dices siempre? —bromeó, en referencia a que Sanji siempre alegaba que el hombre era él—El día que te dejes…

—Ya me dejé —se defendió—y más de una vez.

Usopp enumeró:

—Para mi cumpleaños, para el tuyo —lo señaló. —Para Navidad, y Año Nuevo —le mostró la mano—Cuatro veces en un año. Waou, si sigues dejándote así no sé qué será de nosotros —ironizó.

Sanji se removió en la cama, riendo derrotado al darse cuenta de que el tirador tenía razón con eso. Bueno, él también era un poquito egoísta con algunas cosas.

—Pero a ti te gusta… y te gusta de verdad —recalcó con énfasis consiguiendo la risita perversa del otro.

Un breve silencio se produjo, necesario para que ambos pudieran sumirse en sus propias cavilaciones. Fue Sanji el que volvió a hablar.

—Sería genial quedarnos en el All Blue, pero… —meditó un instante—, me gustaría conocer tu aldea —elevó una mano, para correr uno de los mechones ensortijados y acariciarle la mejilla.

—Está bien, siempre y cuando pasemos por el Baratie… —dijo con emoción—tienes que contarle a Zeff que el All Blue, al final, existe y está aquí.

Sanji asintió con una pequeña sonrisa, y entonces Usopp intentó darle ese abrazo y ese beso que le había rechazado, por cabrón.

—Ey, cuidado con la nariz, me vas a sacar un ojo.

—¡Sanji! —Se quejó—¡Qué ganas de arruinar el momento! —se acostó a un lado, todo enfurruñado y cruzado de brazos, escuchando la carcajada del rubio. Sintió su mano, jugando otra vez con su nariz—, ¡déjala en paz!

—Pero es que es muy linda. No me resisto.

—¡No mientas, es fea!

—A mí me gusta. Es la dueña de mis más bajas fantasías —satirizó el cocinero todo pomposo, acostándose sobre Usopp para darle un beso en la punta de la mentada nariz con el único fin de mortificarlo. El tirador tenía un grave complejo con ella, y aunque se lo había dicho mil veces, todavía no lograba convencerlo; pero no por eso, dejaba de intentarlo—: me gusta mucho tu nariz —dijo con más seriedad y hablando con franqueza—, me gusta cómo eres, Usopp; no cambiaría nada en ti.

El tirador se tuvo que contener para no lanzar un cursi y poco masculino "oh". Eran en momentos como ese que Sanji se volvía adorablemente romántico.

—Yo tampoco cambiaría nada en ti —reconoció; desde ya, no había nada que cambiar en Sanji—, quizás sólo… —miró hacia la entrepierna de Sanji—unos centímetros más gruesa no estaría nada mal.

—¡Ah, bien que te hace gritar de placer! —vociferó ofendido, pero Usopp lo calló con un pequeño beso.

El cocinero se calmó, para corresponder ese gesto hundiendo la lengua y escabullendo las manos debajo de las prendas, en busca de esas dos redondeces que le pertenecían por entero.

—¡Sanji! —gritó Usopp como si algo grave hubiera ocurrido, asustándolo.

—¡¿Qué pasa?

—Nada —respondió con calma—, sólo que te amo.

—Idiota, no me alarmes así —volvió a besarlo y a escabullir las manos tratando de bajarle un poco el pantalón.

—Ey, Sanji —trató de hablar entre beso y beso—si ya me siento mejor… Chopper me mandará al cuarto de los chicos.

—Sí, ¿y qué pasa con eso?

—Que… bueno… —alzó un hombro—aprovechemos —murmuró con picardía, sintiendo la lengua del cocinero en el cuello, causándole cosquillas y algo _más_.

Le mordió la perilla, jugando con los escasos vellos que asomaban, y bajó lentamente hasta la nuez de Adán, sabiendo lo mucho que le encendía que hiciera ese húmedo recorrido.

—Entiendes rápido. —El tirador gimió, dándose cuenta de que hacía varios días que no estaba así con Sanji y su cuerpo empezaba a reclamarle esa particular atención. Otra clase de mimos que el cocinero tan expertamente solía darle.

El rubio sonrió complacido, le encantaba ese lado pervertido de Usopp, no obstante tenía ganas de estar un rato más así, abrazado a él. Total, después tendrían toda la vida para hacer perversiones. Claro que no pensaba desaprovechar la oportunidad, jamás lo hacían cuando esta se presentaba —y eran pocas con tanta gente alrededor—. Nunca tardaban demasiado en sucumbir a los placeres carnales.

—Sanji —lo llamó después de estar varios segundos en los brazos del cocinero, pero el mentado no le respondió.

Elevó la cabeza notando que se había quedado dormido. Pensó en golpearle la cabeza y gritarle que era un malnacido por dejarlo así: excitado y entregado, pero… se veía tan cansado. Por supuesto, había estado cuidando de él y malcriándolo durante todos esos días.

Usopp bostezó, la fiebre también lo había agotado. Se estiró lo suficiente para apagar la lámpara y se acostó junto a Sanji. Pronto llegarían a Raftel; lo bueno es que saberlo, ya no le causaba tristeza.

* * *

 **Fin**

 **  
**

* * *

_Sip, esta historia fue escrita antes que la viñeta "RIP", pero tampoco estaba conforme con el resultado. Este es mi auto regalo de cumpleaños, a escasas horas de irme de viaje._

 _Tenía el prompt "Medicina" o "Pastillas legales" en el foro Retos Ilustrados y salió esto. Y yo me pregunto, ¿algún día me saldrá un nuevo SanZo o ZoSan? Parece que el SanUso ya me ha dejado corrupta del todo._

 _Muchas gracias por leer ^.^_

 _5 de marzo de 2011_

 _Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina._


End file.
